


2 Guys & Baby Supplies

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver and William vs Baby preparation





	2 Guys & Baby Supplies

"What about this one? It's small so it should fit in the corner of our room.."   
Oliver pointed to a crib on display, looking towards William.  
  


The Queen boys had left the apartment early that morning before Felicity woke up.  
She had been so stressed with business stuff and Team Arrow stuff   
that they had spaced on nursery shopping.

Today, the two planned to surprise Felicity with the necessary baby objects, completely set up and ready  
when she came home from work that night.

But neither of them ever really looked at necessary baby things before.  
So they were both very confused.

William looked at the crib Oliver was pointing at and shook his head.  
"It would work...for like a month."

"Yeah, you might be right..." He stopped and looked at the crib again, rethinking his previous decision.  
"This is why I couldn't come alone."

"Why not just bring Felicity?"

"Because, she's tired. She needs to rest." Oliver passed him, taking the lead to the next set of crib choices.

"She thinks you don't know what you're doing?" William followed behind him.

"Yeah, and that." He stopped in front of a larger crib, "This one?"

"If I say yes can we leave?"

"This is your sister we're talking about."

"She's not gonna remember any of it." Will passed Oliver, heading towards the clothes.

He stopped in front of a Flash onesie and held it up, "Here, get this."

Oliver took the outfit and hung it back up.  
"That's not happening."

"Felicity would buy it..."

"Felicity would buy a talking burrito hat right now, her judgement isn't valid."

Will nodded in agreement, they both walked back over to the cribs.  
Eventually deciding on the original pick and moved on to the rest of the things they would need.  
Bottles, onesies, etc.

By the time they left the store it was past noon, so they stopped for lunch then headed home to start the remodeling.

 

A few hours later, they sit in the middle of Oliver and Felicity's bedroom, piecing together a "crib" that   
was easier said than done.  
Once they finally put that together, they couldn't be bothered to organize a section of the bedroom for the baby so  
they just threw the still packed bags full of baby stuff inside of the crib and called it day.

 

Felicity came home at 5:30.  
The boys were sitting across from each other, playing some sort of game on the tv in the living room.  
Felicity would usually be immediately up for stealing William's controller and owning Oliver  
but today was rougher than the last few, her back hurt, and the boys left without  
saying goodbye that morning so she was mad.

Not like, really mad, she was reasonable.  
But she was a little hurt by the fact that they just left the pregnant girl in bed while they  
ran off to wherever doing whatever.

 

"Hey!" She put her coat on the rack by the door and swung her purse on the chair by the couch.

"Hey." the boys said together, not looking away from the game.   
As usual.

"Where did you two run off to this morning?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Here and there." Oliver answered, putting his controller down and following behind her.

"How was work?"

Felicity stopped and looked up at Oliver, annoyed.

"That well?"

"I would quit if I didn't own the company."

"Okay, well to make up for this morning how about I make some pancakes?"

"At 5:30?"

"If that's what you want."

"I want waffles."

"Waffles it is." He walked around her to grab the waffle mix from the cabinet.

"I'm gonna get changed. Add chocolate chips!"

"Done and Done."

Felicity walked off into the hallway.  
William stopped his game and turned to Oliver who was already in deep cooking mode.

"Dad."

"Yep?"

"Felicity-"

Oliver stopped what he was doing at looked over at William.

  
_The corner-nursery_

They were supposed to finish it before Felicity came home.

 

"Uh, Oliver!?" Felicity called from their bedroom.  
Oliver quickly made his way there.  
Felicity was standing in front of the crib, looking at all of the baby stuff.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag?"

"What is this?" She looked at him, he walked over to here.

"We did a little shopping."

"A _little_?"

"A lot. We bought...a lot."

"That's where you two went? To buy all of this?" She motioned to the pile of bags in the crib.

"You've been busy, we wanted to help."

 

Felicity opened one of the bags and picked up a onesie, it was the Flash one.  
She looked at Oliver.

" _William_..."

Felicity laughed, "This is so being worn everyday!" 

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? No, you saved me the stress of trying to pick out a crib." She put the onesie back down  
taking Oliver's hand instead.

"Just...Next time maybe take the shopping list..?"

Oliver gave her a confused look before it hit him.

"Milk!"

"Milk."

"I'm going now." Oliver darted around her and took his coat off of the bed and headed out the door.

"Keys!" Felicity called after him.  
Oliver came back around the corner and took the keys out of Felicity's hand, "I knew you had them."   
He kissed her cheek and headed back out.

"No he didn't." William stated from the doorway.

"I know. What would he do without us?"

William shrugged.

"Waffles?"

"Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> 2 stories in 2 nights !!! This is all over the place I'm sorry but dedicated once again to NINJAskuteer ! I might add on to this later because the boys figuring out Baby sounds fun


End file.
